Paige Hyland
|image = Paige Hyland IMDB Headshot.jpg |nickname = Paigey Mack (by friends and family) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = November 1, 2000https://twitter.com/PaigeHyland1/status/131445887175114752 |age = /10000000000-20001101/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 10th in the 2016/17 school yearhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7XGOjna11E talks about being a freshman in the 2015/16 school year |height = 5' 7" (c. June 2016) |adultheight = 5' 8" |profession = Student Model Dancer (former) |affiliations = Abby Lee Dance Company (former) |hometown = Murrysville, Pennsylvania |parents = Kelly Hyland (mother) Randy Hyland (father) |siblings = Brooke (sister) Josh (brother) |grandparents = |friends = Chloe Lukasiak Nia Frazier Brandon Pent Clara Lukasiak Brittany Pent |loveinterests = Nick Kelley (potential boyfriend) |pets = Buddy (dog) |first = The Competition Begins |last = Big Trouble in the Big Apple |dancerID = Paige |dancetables = yes |featured video = 2015 Q&A }} Paige Mackenzie Hyland (born November 1, 2000) is the youngest child of Randy and Kelly Hyland and is the sister of Brooke and Josh. Like her sister, Paige was notable for being an acrobatics dancer. During her time on Dance Moms, Paige was one of the weakest dancers on the team. Due to this, she was often placed on the bottom of the pyramid. Her mother Kelly, often got into fights with Abby because of this and also because she believed that Abby treated her daughters unfairly. Paige and her family finally departed from the show after a physical altercation between Kelly and Abby in Big Trouble in the Big Apple. During pyramid in the following episode, Abby revealed that the Hyland sisters had been dismissed from the team. Court battles ensued thereafter, with the family expressing no desire to return to the show. Other Information *Paige's favorite style of dance is gymnastics but she also likes performing dark numbers.https://youtu.be/f1jbJ1srnQU?t=45 *Her favorite solos on the show were Get Up, Get Loud, Get Tough and Make Some Noise.https://youtu.be/f1jbJ1srnQU?t=21 *Paige has performed the least solos out of all the original elite team members. *Her first ever trio was with her brother Josh and Chloe. *Paige has been best friends with Chloe Lukasiak since they were two. Due to their physical resemblance, the two are called "twinnies".http://chloelukasiak.net/dancemoms-facts *She got braces around late July of 2012. Like Brooke's, they were removed by early May 2014.https://twitter.com/dancemomkelly/status/464214145718837248 *Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *During the third season, Abby began stating that Brooke and Paige were not part of her studio and only showed up to shoot the show.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhMwFKIHu6A#t=11m11s *Her favorite stores are Target and Nordstrom. *Since leaving the show, Paige has taken up volleyball. Filmography As herself Acting credits Music videos ''Dance Moms'' Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for Paige Hyland, [[Paige Hyland/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * (newer) * * * (older) * * * * *Paige Hyland at the Internet Movie Database References }} Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:Dancers Category:2000 births Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Hyland Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Birthdays in November Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members